


SCP-6510 - Memphis

by Kayoi1234



Series: Summoners Multiverse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, SCP Foundation
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Report Format, Summoners Canon, Wrote this as an exercise, so i wrote this lol, thought Memphis could be a SCP if I thought real hard about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: There is a child that appeared in the halls of Site ██, unconscious, unaware of where they are.Obviously, that's something the SCP Foundation would be interested in.
Series: Summoners Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892941
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those who might not have read _Summoners_ :  
> Memphis is a character from chapter 9 of _Summoners_ , whose characterisation is that they were made specifically to answer a cry for help - in the case that this character should not exist in the world as they are. _Summoners_ is, in turn, a Fire Emblem Heroes Fanfiction, which is why this work tags both FEH and SCP Foundation. 
> 
> This was written as a writing exercise, to see if I could hypothetically write an SCP Article. I'll probably never post anything to that website, but it's a fun thing to experiment with all the same.

**ITEM #:** SCP-6510

 **OBJECT CLASS:** Keter

 **SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES:** SCP-6510 is to be contained within a 10m by 10m by 10m room and it is to have two (2) security officers with only two weapons on hand, with a shift that rotates every 4 hours, and to be escorted by one (1) security officer and one (1) researcher during its predetermined roaming period from 08:00 to 20:00. SCP-6510 is to spoken to in a non-threatening manner.

Amenities will include one (1) bed, one (1) desk and one (1) bookshelf. SCP-6510 does not seem to request anything else, but if it does request something, then that request must be overseen by the Site Director. Any portals that SCP-6510 generates are immediately to be guarded until it closes them.

 **DESCRIPTION** **:** SCP-6510 appears to be an androgynous child between the ages of 9-12, of unknown descent and is 1.32 meters in height. Subject is noted to have the intelligence and speech patterns of someone who is of approximately 20-30 years of age. It seems to be of average weight and build of a 9-year-old child. Subject has been allowed to keep the white and gold coat it was found with; It is permitted to wear it.

SCP-6510 rarely responds to its designation number, it has been found more effective to call them “Memphis”, upon its own wishes. It often are seen attempting conversation with both the security officers and researchers alike. It have made no attempt nor any interest in escaping the facilities.

SCP-6510 seem to have the power to open portals and close them at will. It also seems to be able to close portals that are not of its own making, but further study is required. SCP-6510 seems to suffer frequent nightmares.

SCP-6510 was found in the hallways of Site ██, on ██/██/████, seemingly unconscious. It was immediately brought to medical personnel before being moved to its containment unit. Once conscious, Dr. ██████ had begun to interview it, which is shared below:

_Interview Log 5010 – 01_

_Interviewed: SCP-6510_

_Interviewer: Dr._ _██████_

_Foreword: Interview occurred after SCP-6510 had gained consciousness on_ _██/_ _██/_ _████_

**_[BEGIN LOG]_ **

**Dr. ██████** : Hello. What is your name?

 **SCP-6510:** Hm…I am Memphis. I…I don’t think I’m supposed to exist.

 **Dr. ██████:** Can you elaborate?

 **SCP-6510:** Ah…how did Miss Naga put it? I was born when Breidablik was fired, formed from the ether of the universe to answer the cry for help the legendary weapon sent across the universe.

 **Dr. ██████:** Breidablik…?

 **SCP-6510:** One of the legendary weapons of Askr…you wouldn’t be able to access it now. It’s closed its borders to this world. So, I was from there, originally? But of course, now I am here, an anomaly in the universe.

 **Dr. ██████:** Well, Memphis, the foundation has decided to hold you here indefinitely. If you cooperate, then nothing too bad should happen.

_It should be noted that SCP-6510 suddenly looks almost saddened by this news._

**SCP-5010:** What point would there be in me leaving? I’m not supposed to exist. Where could I even return to, good doctor?

**[END LOG]**


	2. Support Rank C - SCP-507 and SCP-6510

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interaction. I'm getting way into this Alternate Universe stuff and it's becoming an issue. Also 507 is fun to play with because can you imagine where he ends up? That's the best part lol.

**_A5K-R43-L10_ **

_Retrieval: Uneventful_

_\---_

“This experiment will involve both SCP-507 and SCP-6510. The nature of this will be if SCP-6510 is able to portal back with SCP-507 to this reality.” One of the researchers says, Memphis can’t exactly remember her name, only that she normally dealt with 507, not Memphis.

507 offers his hand towards Memphis, who takes it tentatively, curling their fingers around his. “It’s alright,” 507 says, grinning as he uses his other hand to grab onto his bag, full of gear and equipment. “I promise that we _shouldn’t_ end up in the middle of the ocean, but I’m not sure.”

Memphis picks at the rope tying the two of them together, before stating “You can’t really promise that, can you?”

507 shrugs. “I tried my best, and that counts towards something, right?”

Memphis stares at him, and that’s when the shift happens, right on time.

\---

They appear in a dusty bedroom, sunlight streaming through a window. It’s silent, there’s no noise to be heard. Memphis looks at the books on the shelves, the titles worn and faded with time. There’s a thick layer of dust on the desk, covering papers detailing battle strategies and team compositions. There’s a note in the corner, written in a different handwriting to the rest of the plans, that read: _“Ask Robin for ideas!”_

Memphis stares at the room, settling their gaze on the plant pot on the window frame, with whatever plant that was held in it obviously dead.

507 sneezes. “Man, it is _dusty_ in here. What’s up with that?” he asks, looking around. “Anyway, Memphis, think you can portal us back?”

Memphis stretches out a hand, and a portal begins to form, a tear in time and space rips through the fabric of reality and they both peer through it, staring hard. “That’s not the Foundation…” 507 says, and Memphis realises that what they are looking at is another part of a castle, and then realises where they are.

They turn their gaze to the bookshelf, and scan the titles, making out the faint wording on the spines. The writing is faint, but Memphis can make out their neat, printed script on the spines, detailing Support Logs from volume 1 to volume 16. “I know where we are,” Memphis says as they will the world to right itself once more, stitching the rip in the universe closed. “This is Askr. Or, an alternate version of Askr, at the very least.”

“Alternate version?” 507 asks, and Memphis gestures to the dust.

“Once, Askr was against the forces of the dead. It’s leader, Hel, had wreaked havoc, and the only way to kill it was to use a certain artifact. However, with every beat this artifact made, a person would be taken from this Askr, until only one man remained.” Memphis explains. “This was my room. Either I was sent back to somewhere before the deaths began, or I had perished along side everyone else in Askr.”

There is an extended silence as 507 squeezes their hand with his own. “Well, your own Askr is fine though, right?”

Memphis is silent. “I don’t know. After the war against Freyja ended, I was sent to your world, and was contained by the SCP Foundation. I haven’t seen Askr in a very long time now.”

Memphis takes one last look around the room. The dust on the floor seems recently disturbed, as if someone before them had walked in. There’s a track made in the dust, an arc where the door would swing open and closed. Memphis has an idea on who entered the room recently, but does not voice their thoughts, opting to clutch onto 507’s hand a little bit tighter instead.

507 squeezes back, and then, the world shifts again as they are sent back, just in time before the door to the room opens and a man enters. His ribcage is shown, glowing a bright blue, whilst his hair is more faded shade of dark blue, but still recognisable. He is dressed in the armour of Hel, but that’s irrelevant he takes a few steps towards the dust covered desk, and there, he places a single red spider lily, and a cluster of asters on the desk.

Lif bows to the desk, as if he is paying his respects to the dead, and leaves, closing the door softly behind him. There are more flowers to place after all.

Two flowers for each life lost that day, within every room in the castle. It’s the least he can do after all, paying his respects to the dead.

\---

They appear in the facility a few meters above the ground of the testing chamber, and Memphis lands on 507, who grunts a bit as they fall to the floor and Memphis gets off him, helping him up to the best of their ability.

“That was rather short,” the researcher who Memphis can’t remember the name of says, eyebrows raised. “You shifted back after an hour. Were you not successful in opening a portal back?”

Memphis nods. “It seems that all I can do is open portals within one dimension. I apologise.”

507 chuckles, and looks at the researcher. “Hey, can I bring Memphis with me when I shift?”

“You know what, 507?” The researcher says, staring down at him. “That request is denied.”

“Aww,” 507 whines, “Okay then.”

\---

_Requests: That SCP-6510 travels with it during its shifts. Denied._

_\---_

_Support Rank C achieved with SCP-507! You both share a mutual respect with one another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers used are based on _Hanakotoba_ and have the following meanings:  
> \- Aster Tataricus (Called _Shion_ in Japan) means Rememberence  
> \- Red Spider Lily (Called _Higanbana / Manjushage_ in Japan) means Never to meet again/Lost memory/Abandonment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Pillowfort [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kayoi_1234)


End file.
